Choroba genetyczna
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Prawda jest taka, że Viktor jest wilą. I to jest prawda, a nie wstęp do pornosa. Przynajmniej nie tym razem… Nikiforow ukrywa prawdę, Jurij ją odkrywa, Yakow wie wszystko, a Yuuri musi zapytać Internetu i Phichita. Czy małżeństwo Viktora i Yuuriego przetrwa próbę? Czy chomiki Phichita przeżyją? Yakow wie to na pewno, a ja wiem, ale nie powiem...


**Z serdecznymi życzeniami dla Stokrot z okazji zbliżających się urodzin Phichita ;)**

 **Sto lat, Kwiecie, dla Ciebie, stu fanfików na następny rok, w tym AU, a dla Phichita powodzenia w przedzieraniu się przez mokry las do kapliczki!**

Poniższy fanfik zawiera liczne przekleństwa, gwałtowne gesty, groźby karalne pod adresem chomików i całe morze sentymentalizmów.

Ostrzeżenia dodatkowe:

Crossover: Harry Potter + Yuuri! On ice

Czysty i bezwstydny fluff, żadnego porno, żadnych scen choćby lekko erotycznych – no, może przytulanie i utulanie, ale kto by to liczył?

Prawda jest taka, że Viktor jest wilą. I to jest prawda, a nie wstęp do pornosa. Przynajmniej nie tym razem…

 **CHOROBA GENETYCZNA  
**

.

*/*

.

Jurij Plisiecki wcale nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać rozmowy Yakowa z Viktorem.

To po prostu samo tak jakoś wyszło, no i było nie do uniknięcia. Zupełnie nic się nie dało poradzić. To Jurij był tam pierwszy! Wielonarodowościowi uczestnicy charytatywnej gali łyżwiarskiej w Glasgow otrzymali do swojej dyspozycji całe piętro w hotelu, razem z obszernym wspólnym salonem, połączonym z patio. Tego popołudnia trenerzy nie naciskali na podopiecznych, aby poświęcili się dodatkowym treningom przed występami. Łyżwiarze rozeszli się więc po mieście w mniejszych lub większych grupkach i oddawali się różnym formom rekreacji, które Jurij od razu uznał za obrzydliwe i odmówił współudziału. Zwykle przy takich okazjach koledzy przekonywali go do zmiany zdania – czy to z sympatii, czy z przekory, używając nieraz niegodnych metod prowokacji, wstrętnej zwłaszcza w przypadku tego niewiniątka Chulanonta. Tajski łyżwiarz nawet niedotykalskiego Seung-Gila Lee potrafił namówić do paradowania w swetrze z dekoltem poniżej zadniego pępka. Miał też swoje niecne sposoby, by wciągnąć Jurija do towarzyszenia innym zawodnikom w durnych wyprawach po - jak to określał Phichit - chwałę, frajdę i morze lajków. Tym razem mężny Śnieżny Tygrysek Matuszki Rosji, jak go wciąż czule określały sportowe media, postanowił, że nie da się omamić nawet przyrzeczeniem wizyty w sklepie o nazwie Koci Interes. Jurij wiedział z doświadczenia, że zamiast obiecanych sznurówek w panterkę, dostałby od obsługi sklepu tylko propozycję stałego zatrudnienia i zakupu wielofunkcyjnego wibratora. Nigdy więcej! Jurij sklął wystraszonego Katsukiego, w Chrisa rzucił poduszką, a w Chulanonta Guan Hongiem. W konsekwencji został w hotelu sam jak palec, a do przyjazdu pociągu Otabka Altina pozostało jeszcze ponad pięć nudnych godzin. Duma Rosji, obrażona na cały świat i zniechęcona, wdrapała się więc na czubek sztucznej palmy na patio i zajęła najwyżej przywieszony hamak. Podobno bierny relaks i wyciszenie miały nieocenione znaczenie w rozwoju organizmu na etapie rośnięcia.

Pierdolony etap rośnięcia.

Jurij Plisiecki poleżał w hamaku, potem trochę podrygiwał w hamaku, zmienił tapetę w telefonie z tygrysa na panterę i vice versa, aż wreszcie doprowadził się własną bezczynnością do takiej furii, że gotów był zeskoczyć na patio i rozedrzeć hamak na strzępy. Hotelowe wyposażenie zostało jednak chwilowo ocalone.

Przyszedł Viktor.

Nikiforow wkroczył, a raczej wpląsał do salonu, cały promienny i szczęśliwy, podśpiewywał coś pod nosem i tańcował między kanapami, przestawiając z półki na półkę przypadkowe butelki i wazony, do których co i rusz przesyłał końcami palców czułe dziubaski. Jurij natychmiast schował się na dno hamaka i przypłaszczył jak koci komandos. Nie miał zamiaru zbliżać się do tego szaleńca. Dziadek nieraz go ostrzegał, że kapitalizm tylko z przodu się uśmiecha, a z tyłu zęby szczerzy. Wprawdzie Viktor zazwyczaj uśmiechał się wszystkimi otworami ciała, a kiedy był zadowolony z życia, upiorna szczęśliwość promieniowała mu nawet z końców włosów, jednak Jurij ani myślał narażać się na to promieniowanie. Narwany Nikiforow gotów go jeszcze wycałować, albo, co gorsza, porwać do tańca! Że też Katsudon nie mógł go upilnować i prowadzić na pasku! Oczywiście, to raczej Yuuri Katsuki chodził na pasku Viktora i służył mu jak oddana kapłanka, powinien był jednak zadbać, żeby jego łysiejący mężulek nie atakował innych ludzi, nachalny i ociekający tą swoją obrzydliwą… Miłością.

Pierdolona miłość.

Jurij nie zamierzał zaszczycać Viktora ani słowem komentarza, ani słowem powitania, ani tym bardziej tańcem. Siedział cichutko jak myszka tuż pod czubkiem palmy, podczas gdy Nikiforow pląsał po salonie, obściskując i obcałowując poduszki. Plisiecki pilnie śledził jego poczynania, przysięgając sobie nigdy nie posadzić swego higienicznego zadka na czymkolwiek, co obśliniał ten odrażający erotoman. Ten jeden raz, kiedy Jurij usiadł Katsukiemu na głowie po wywrotce, z pewnością się nie liczy. Koniec końców, najmłodszy zawodnik rosyjskiej ekipy wciąż tkwił na grzędzie, a jego starszy kolega gibał się pośrodku salonu z hotelowym termoforem przyciśniętym czule do serca, kiedy do salonu wkroczył Yakow Feltsman. Nie było przecież winą Jurija, że cała rozmowa odbyła się w jego obecności. Mogli nie wywlekać takich spraw w przestrzeni bądź co bądź publicznej. A chłopak zupełnie nie mógł zeskoczyć z hamaka i zwyczajnie wyjść. Miałby się pokazać Viktorowi? Żeby ten obłąkaniec pomyślał, że Jurij się przed nim ukrywał? Przecież to wcale nie było tak. To był zdrowy instynkt samozachowawczy, a nie ukrywanie.

Tymczasem Yakow od razu zaczął rozmowę od pocisku grubszego kalibru.

\- Skórkowane Brytole i to ich poczciarskie średniowiecze! Zacofanie jak za cara! Obesrały mi cały parapet!

Viktor zamrugał długimi rzęsami, nieco zbity z tropu.

\- Brytole… Obesrały ci parapet?

Yakow obdarzył go złym spojrzeniem.

\- Sowa, cudaku. Sowa.

Nagłą zmianę atmosfery poczuł nawet Jurij w swoim hamaku. Georgi i jego Syberyjskie Noce Samoumartwiania zapewniały czasem podobne doznania, gdy Popowicz cichaczem przesuwał ujemną skalę klimatyzacji do ekstremum. Tu jednak nie było ani Georgija, ani sterownika klimatyzacji – tymczasem przez salon przeleciał zimny podmuch, jakaś obietnica nadciągającej zguby. Viktor zbladł. Promienna radość znikła tak błyskawicznie, jakby nachalny pomywacz z ruchliwego skrzyżowania przetarł oczy Nikiforowa brudną gąbką. Ręce opadły mu bezwładnie do boków, termofor upadł pod kanapę. Viktor wpatrywał się w trenera martwym, oszołomionym wzrokiem, nagle jakby się zachwiał – ugięły się pod nim kolana i osunął się na klęczki.

\- Sowa. – Powtórzył to z taką nienawiścią, że Jurij skrył się jeszcze głębiej do hamaka. – Dostałeś list od moich… Weterynarzy.

Yakow wyraźnie się żachnął na taki dobór słów, ale w końcu go nie skomentował.

\- No. – Podał swojemu wychowankowi pergamin zwinięty w rulonik. – Pora na twoje badania okresowe. A skoro akurat jesteś w Szkocji, proponują, żebyś od razu tutaj…

Nikiforow zerwał się na nogi i wyrwał mu list, ale ręce tak mu drżały, że tylko go zmiął, zamiast rozwinąć. Yakow cierpliwie rozłożył pergamin i podsunął mu przed oczy.

\- Możesz to załatwić nawet dzisiaj. Mają w Glasgow oddział magomedycyny hybrydowej. Nie musisz tam nawet zostawać na noc, wszystkie testy przeprowadzone będą doraźnie. Magomedycy…

\- Weterynarze – warknął Viktor. – Chcą wymacać swojego muła, czy mu rogi nie wyrosły.

\- Gadasz jak ten twój twardozaparty ojciec! – ofuknął go Yakow. – Mówi się „hybryda". Szlachetna rasa, zapomniałeś, durniu?!

Viktor spojrzał na niego z taką goryczą, że Jurij aż zapragnął rzucić kamieniem w jakiegoś weterynarza.

\- Kiedy ci wkładają różdżkę w gruczoły, nie czujesz się zanadto szlachetnie – mruknął Nikiforow. – W kółko to samo. Czy oni nigdy mi nie odpuszczą?!

\- To ty się uparłeś na terapię hormonalną – przypomniał mu Yakow z kiepsko maskowanym współczuciem. – Ostrzegali, że mogą być negatywne konsekwencje, czy te jakieś tam… Niekontrolowane nawroty. Martwią się o ciebie. Ja się, kurna paść, o ciebie martwię! Co będzie, jak ci kiedyś puszczą hamulce i ktoś się złapie na to… Pylenie?

Odpowiedział mu uśmiech tak rzewny i promienny jak wschód słońca nad Prypecią.

\- Jeśli mi kiedyś puszczą hamulce… To mam pod ręką łyżwy.

W głosie Nikiforowa brzmiało spokojne przekonanie, od którego Jurijowi aż włosy na karku stanęły dęba. Widział ludzi, którzy – jak to się mówiło - otarli się o własne łyżwy. Od Viktora nie chciał słyszeć takich rzeczy. Nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać. Chciał mieć pod ręką kamień i rozwalić nim kogoś na miazgę, najlepiej tych magognojów.

\- Vitia. – Yakow kręcił głową ze współczuciem. Wyciągnął dłoń do podopiecznego. A potem złapał go za czuprynę i bezlitośnie wytargał za włosy, aż Viktor zaczął piszczeć falsetem.

\- Puuuuuść! Puuszczaj!

\- Znam cię całe życie, durny ty. Wiem, że się umiesz hamować, kiedy trzeba. Pierwszy ci mówię, jak zaczynasz… Rusałczyć. Tak czy nie?

\- Tak.

\- To nie pękaj mi tu. Jeśli nie chcesz iść na ten ich przegląd, odpiszę, żeby się wypchali swoim prawem kontroli dziedzictwa hybrydowego. Nie jesteś Brytolem. Nie mają prawa cię nękać. Już ja cię dopilnuję, żebyś nie rusałczył.

Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza – Jurij wychylił się odrobinę z hamaka, żeby ocenić sytuację. Viktor stał ze spuszczoną głową, mnąc swój rulon pergaminu i dłubiąc stopą w dywanie. Yakow czekał cierpliwie na jego decyzję.

\- To tylko głupie badania okresowe – mruknął w końcu łyżwiarz. – Smyranie różdżką nawet się nie umywa do gastroskopii.

\- Vitia. Nie musisz tam iść – powtórzył twardo trener. – Sam mogę wziąć za ciebie odpowiedzialność.

Viktor w końcu tylko westchnął, rzucił się ściskać Yakowa, zawisł na nim jak zmęczony, długonogi pająk i przez chwilę tylko tak tkwił, opierając policzek o przekrzywiony kapelusz opiekuna.

\- To tylko głupi przegląd. Pójdę, będzie z głowy. Może w końcu coś wymyślą, żeby mi wreszcie zaszyć te gruczoły na dobre?

Trener klepnął go solidnie w plecy – znak, że był ze swojego wychowanka niezmiernie dumny.

\- Nie mają prawa cię do niczego zmuszać – przypomniał mu. – Wchodzisz tam dobrowolnie, a jak tylko ci się przestaje podobać, walisz w ryja i do domu. Pojdę z tobą i powiem im…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – zaprotestował stanowczo Nikiforow. – Masz na głowie Juraczkę i resztę bandy. Niedługo zaczną wracać z miasta, a Jurij będzie się rwał na dworzec. Zostań, dam sobie radę z różdżkarzami.

\- Jak chcesz. – Yakow, ku zdziwieniu Jurija, ustąpił. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi w swojej grzędzie i z oburzenia aż przygryzł troczek od kaptura. Trafiłby sam na ten głupi dworzec! Co ci durnie sobie myślą?! Niech Yakow się nie wygłupia, tylko idzie z Viktorem i trzyma go za głowę!

Trener jednak zamiast po głowę Nikiforowa, sięgnął po telefon.

\- Zadzwonię w takim razie do Katsukiego.

A! Plisiecki wypluł troczek i przygryzł język, żeby stłumić głośny okrzyk aprobaty. To było całkiem sensowne. Niech ten Katsudon się do czegoś przyda. Jurij nie zamierzał przyznawać tego głośno, ale Yuuri potrafił poprawiać ludziom samopoczucie. Zadba o Viktora. Właśnie, niech Viktor…

O?

Rzut oka na salon ujawnił, że Nikiforow znowu jakby troszeczkę pobladł. Zgniótł do reszty pergamin z listem i wpatrywał się w trenera mocno spłoszonym wzrokiem.

\- Ach…. Yuuri! Właśnie… Yuuri… Jak dobrze, że pomyślałeś. Powiedz mu, że poszedłem… Do ambasady. Albo do sklepu z bielizną. O. Tak mu powiedz. Powiesz mu?

Yakow znieruchomiał z telefonem przy uchu.

\- Vitia. – Duma znikła z jego głosu, pojawiła się wyraźna nagana. – Vitia, czyś ty upadł na głowę? Jak mogłeś…

\- Powiedz mu, że poszedłem do sklepu! – Viktor niemal na niego wrzasnął, piskliwie, rozpaczliwie, nieszczęśliwie. Podbiegł i złapał trenera za rękę. – Powiedz mu to tak, żeby się nie martwił. Yuuri wie, że nie mam zaplanowanych żadnych badań, od razu by się zmartwił. Powiedz mu, że poszedłem kupić sobie peniuarek.

\- Vitia. – Yakow kręcił głową. – On powinien się dowiedzieć. Auć! Puść, wariacie, bo mu powiem, że poszedłeś na dziwki.

Łyżwiarz puścił jego dłoń, którą ścisnął tak mocno, że aż stęknęły stawy.

\- Powiedz mu – zgodził się bez wahania. – Do dziwek poszedłem po peniuarek. Nic się nie dzieje. Yakow. Ty wiesz wszystko. Nikt więcej nie musi. Ty mnie przypilnujesz. Yakow? Przypilnujesz mnie?

\- Zawsze – obiecał trener bez najmniejszego zawahania. – Ale Katsukiemu powinieneś powiedzieć. Ślub żeście brali, matołku!

Odpowiedziało mu kamienne milczenie – Yakow pokręcił głową i westchnął.

\- Nie będę się wygłupiał z dzwonieniem, zaraz tu pewnie za tobą przytruchta – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. – Zaczekam na niego na dole, a ty wyjdź tylną bramą. I nie daj się hipnotyzować!

\- To się nazywa legimencja.

\- Legimęczyć się nie daj. I żeby ci nie wlewali żadnych świństw. Weź, może Lilia z tobą pójdzie i…

\- Yakow. Dziękuję.

Trener wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Wracaj zaraz, bo tam wpadnę i zrobię im po kolei lobotomię łyżwami Miłki.

\- A co, stępiały?

\- Nie, różowe są te nowe i jakieś amorki z nich dyndają.

\- Yakow.

\- Czego znowu?

\- Kocham cię.

\- Idźże, durny.

Trener wymaszerował, a Viktor Nikiforow zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. Wyprostował zmaltretowany pergamin, złożył na czworo, schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Poprawił ubranie, przeczesał włosy. I mniej więcej na tym etapie Jurij Plisiecki do reszty stracił nad sobą panowanie. Skoczył jak żbik ze swojej grzędy, najpierw kopnął Viktora, potem stół, a potem dwa razy kanapę. Był tak oburzony, że czuł się, jakby miał za chwilę eksplodować. Zamiast tego palnął jednak Nikiforowa po głowie.

\- NIC NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ KATSUDONOWI, TY ZIDIOCIAŁA POKRAKO?!

.

*/*

.

Katsuki Yuuri wcale nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać rozmowy Viktora z Jurijem Plisieckim.

W normalnych warunkach nigdy by nie dopuścił do takiej sytuacji. Ale w tych okolicznościach… Viktor gdzieś się zgubił, a gdy Yuuri postanowił poszukać ukochanego w hotelu, zaatakował go trener Feltsman. To znaczy, prawdopodobnie wcale nie miał złych zamiarów, ale czyhał na Japończyka przy wejściu do hotelu i od razu się na niego rzucił. To znaczy, prawdopodobnie wcale nie czyhał, tylko akurat tam sobie stał, przebywał, rozmyślał – i zagadnął wchodzącego Yuuriego na swój szorstki sposób, obwieszczając mu, że Viktor odszedł. To znaczy, poszedł sobie sam na zakupy.

Yuuri omal nie rozpłakał się w rękaw pana Feltsmana.

To znaczy, Yakowa. Już tyle razy ustalali, że Katsuki, jako bądź co bądź członek rodziny, powinien do niego mówić po imieniu, jak i wszyscy inni podopieczni. Tylko tak trudno było uprzejmym japońskim manierom przezwyciężyć nawyki! Nietrudno było jednak Yuuriemu wpaść w rozpacz, kiedy Feltsman zupełnie bez ogródek powiedział mu, że Viktor woli chodzić i kupować sobie fikuśną bieliznę bez swojego ślubnego ukochanego. A więc do tego już doszło?! Czy już nawet do bycia wodzonym po przymierzalniach i zawstydzanym na oczach bieliźnianych modelek Yuuri nie był potrzebny Viktorowi?! Czy to koniec?! Katsuki załamał się zupełnie, a trener chyba pożałował okrutnej szczerości, bo zaczął go pocieszać i zapewniać, że to tylko na chwilę, że Viktor wróci cały i zdrowy, i na pewno nikt go nie skrzywdzi. Yuuri ze zdziwienia aż przestał płakać. Skrzywdzić Viktora? O tym nawet nie pomyślał. Viktor był… Taki silny i asertywny, i samodzielny, i śmiały, i zdecydowany, i totalnie uzależniony od zakupów. Takiego klienta nawet w najbardziej elitarnym sklepie z bielizną traktowano z estymą i uprzejmością, bo z góry było wiadomo, że nawet przy minimalnej zachęcie gotów jest wydać krocie na fatałaszki. Ba, nawet w sklepach z bardziej… Egzotycznym asortymentem, takich trochę niepokojących, do których Japończyk dawał się zaciągnąć tylko dzięki obietnicy wielogodzinnych czułości dla zrównoważenia stresu, nawet w takich przybytkach szanowano i ceniono Viktora. Yuuriemu nie przyszłoby do głowy, że ktoś mógłby ukrzywdzić jego ukochanego podczas zakupów. Ba, było wiele rzeczy, które ekspedientki i ekspedienci bieliźnianych magazynów lubili robić z Viktorem, ale żadne z nich nie nosiły znamion krzywdy, zwłaszcza wobec nieukrywanego entuzjazmu samego Nikiforowa. Dla Yuuriego był to kolejny powód, aby ciężko przechorowywać każdą sklepową wyprawę – ale też nie pomyślałby, że powinien się o Viktora martwić. Tymczasem pan Felt… Pan Yakow wyraźnie dawał to do zrozumienia. Yuuri wyczytał między wierszami jego zapewnień, że trener tak naprawdę jest przekonany, że Katsuki powinien był towarzyszyć swojemu mężowi w wyprawie. Może więc było jakieś zagrożenie, o którym Yuuri nie pomyślał? Może za mało troszczył się o ukochanego? Był taki samolubny, ciągle tylko chodził szczęśliwy i dopieszczony, i _kochany_ , a może tymczasem Viktor przeżywał jakieś męki? Może egoizm Katsukiego już tak mu dopiekł, że wolał samotnie narażać się na niesprecyzowane zagrożenia? Może – oczywiście słusznie – ma go już zupełnie dość? Najlepszym dowodem na to, jak nieadekwatnym partnerem jest Yuuri Katsuki, stało się to, że w połowie tych rozterek Yakow zostawił go na środku holu i uciekł pod byle pretekstem. Czy i Viktor odejdzie? Najpierw na zakupy, potem na zawsze? Zrozpaczony, roztrzęsiony, zaniepokojony, Yuuri powlókł się na piętro i wszedł do apartamentowego salonu, aby paść na dywan i nurzać się w wyrzutach sumienia. Natychmiast jednak powitały go dzikie wrzaski z okolic patio. Padł więc, owszem, na dywan – ale za największą kanapą, gdzie przypadł do ziemi i udawał, że wcale go nie ma. Bynajmniej nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać, o, nie. Nigdy! Po prostu nie chciał oberwać rykoszetem.

\- TY ŚWIĘTOJEBLIWY KUTAFONIE! Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć Katsudonowi?!

\- Yuuri… On jest Japończykiem! On by nawet nie wiedział, co to jest wila!

Yuuri rzeczywiście nie wiedział. Ale brzmiało to groźnie.

\- Miłość i wierność! I uczciwość, kurwa, małżeńską! Masz mu natychmiast powiedzieć!

\- Myślisz, że byłem… Nieuczciwy?

Yuuri aż zamarł. W głosie Viktora było coś lodowatego i rozpaczliwego, jak w jego oczach na tamtej gali, kiedy Katsuki podlał się szampanem i podszedł do swojego idola bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. O czym ci dwaj w ogóle rozmawiali?

\- Myślisz, że coś mu zrobiłem? Żeby się zgodził mnie poślubić? Myślisz, że go zaczarowałem?!

 _Tak_ , zgodził się bez wahania Yuuri w cichości swojej kryjówki _. Jeszcze jak mnie zaczarowałeś_. Na jego twarz wypłynął maślany uśmiech.

\- Ta, jasne. Jakbyś potrzebował do tego hormonów gwałtu. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Katsudon tylko zatrzepotał na ciebie rzęsami i od razu poleciałeś za nim do Japonii jak ćma pod latarnię.

\- Oczywiście! – Viktor potwierdził to z takim przekonaniem, że Yuuri w swoim kąciku aż z wrażenia przechylił okulary i pomacał kciukiem lewą rzęsę. Niby Viktor nigdy nie ukrywał, jakie wrażenie robią na nim co poniektóre szczegóły anatomii ukochanego, ani jak wiele by uczynił dla niego i jego anatomii, jednak usłyszenie tak bezpośredniego potwierdzenia było ogromnie budujące dla niepewnego siebie Japończyka.

Usłyszenie?

Podsłuchanie.

Podsłuchiwanie było podłe i niegodziwe, i natychmiast powinien chrząknąć albo zakaszleć i ujawnić się, i… I teraz to już mu zupełnie nie wypadało się ujawnić, prawda?

\- Gdyby Yuuri zatrzepotał na mnie rzęsami, poleciałbym za nim nawet do Błagowieszczeńska.

\- Ta, skrzydełka wróżki byś rozwinął i poleciał.

\- Wynająłbym jakiś bezpośredni czarter. Dla Yuuriego wszystko!

\- No to mu kurwa powiedz prawdę! Przecież to jest… Nie w porządku!

Ajjjj. Za kanapą Yuuri w zdenerwowaniu przygryzł rękaw. Te momenty najbardziej go bolały w stosunkach Jurija Plisieckiego z Viktorem Nikiforowem. Te okazje, kiedy czupurny nastolatek z pretensją, oburzeniem, złością i bólem odkrywał, że niesprawiedliwość przynależy do życia jak pestka do avocado. Jurij zawsze głośno protestował, tak, jak teraz – a Viktor o wiele za często reagował beztroskim śmiechem, rozłożeniem rąk, wdzięcznym przymrużeniem oka i nigdy nie proponował chłopcu żadnych wyjaśnień, które mogłyby złagodzić szok.

Teraz tez tylko zachichotał, ale jakoś dziwacznie. Kwaśno?

\- Juraczka, jakby to było takie proste… Jak ty nic nie wiesz o życiu.

\- Wiem więcej niż twój facet, jak się okazuje. I to ma być w porządku?!

\- A właściwie to… Skąd wiesz?

\- Bujaj się, nic ci nie powiem.

\- Podsłuchiwanie to bardzo zły nawyk, Juraczka.

Yuuri zamarzył, aby wrosnąć w dywan i jeszcze dla pewności pokryć się akrylowym włosiem. Co go podkusiło?!

Co Viktor ukrywał?

\- Goń się, durniu.

\- Jurij. Skąd do kurwy nędzy wiesz?!

Yuuri o mało nie zemdlał. Takiego tonu Viktor nie użył nawet na żuli, którzy na spacerze kopnęli Makkachina. Nawet Plisiecki musiał być pod wrażeniem, bo głos mu nieco spokorniał.

\- Weź wyluzuj, przecież nie wypisuję tego na murach.

\- Skąd wiesz?! Nikt nie wie. Yakow wie. Yakow nikomu nie powie. Nikt nie wie! Przecież ty… Ty nie masz nic wspólnego z takimi rzeczami. Zauważyłbym… Chyba?

\- Przecież ty na nic nie zwracasz uwagi poza końcem własnego nosa.

Oho! Dobrze mu Yurio przygadał. Japończyk zdecydowanie kibicował w tej rozmowie Plisieckiemu. A jeśli Nikiforow wyjdzie pokonany i zmiażdżony przez przeciwnika, to już go Yuuri pocieszy odpowiednio.

\- Co ty w ogóle gadasz, Jurij?! Przecież…

\- Nie ja, durniu. Pamiętasz nasz wyjazd treningowy do Warny jakiś czas temu?

\- Do Bułgarii? Pamiętam, za każdym razem pytali mnie w monopolowym o potwierdzenie pełnoletności.

\- Bo ich Yakow spierdzielił, że pierwszego wieczora mi sprzedali rakiję.

\- Miałeś rakiję już pierwszego wieczora i nie dałeś?!

\- Yakow zabrał!

\- Yakow miał rakiję i się nie podzielił! A nawet nie musiał za nią płacić, skąpiradło! I co, jak pospał po wódce, przetrząsnąłeś mu rzeczy?! Miał coś na piśmie o… O moich sprawach?! Nie wierzę. Nie zrobiłby mi tego!

\- Weź się ogarnij. Pamiętasz, bułgarski kuzyn Miłki się kleił do nas wtedy.

\- Ten brzydal, który swoim paskudnym nosem hańbi moje piękne imię?! Nie zamierzam go pamiętać!

\- Tajest, Viktor Krum.

\- Jak ten niezgrabny pniak może być kuzynem naszej Miłeczki?! Ciemny, ponury, gdyby chociaż strzelał z biustonosza, jak Miłka! Nie bawił mnie.

\- Nie przypominaj mi o biustonoszu Miłki. Dureń jesteś. Naucz się patrzeć poza czubek własnego nosa! Niezgrabny pniak, jasne. Trzeba go było zobaczyć z miotłą!

\- Znaczy… To znaczy, że on… Czy…?

\- No!

Yuuri omal nie zachichotał niemądrze w swojej kryjówce. Wiedział, że Viktor urozmaica sobie wszelkie czynności związane ze sprzątaniem, wprowadzając tańce, pląsy i przymiarki do skoków, w czasie których zwykle zapominał, że właściwie to miał umyć kafelki w łazience i ruszał w tan po całym mieszkaniu. Natomiast Katsuki nigdy nie podejrzewał dotąd, że tymi wariacjami zaraził również Plisieckiego. A jednak tak musiało być, skoro miotła była dla Jurija testem wdzięku!

\- On jest kuzynem Miłki, więc ona wszystko wie o takich rzeczach, ale nie mogła mówić, bo coś. Bo niby tylko w rodzinie się mówi o takich rzeczach.

\- Więc to ich podsłuchałeś?

\- Goń się, ty niedorobiona rusałko. Yakow wziął tego Viktora na rozmowę i w jeden wieczór mu wyłożył, jaką to jesteśmy jedną wielką, szczęśliwą rodziną, i że o wszystkim może nam gadać. Chyba trochę pożałował potem, bo ten Krum od razu zaczął o wilach i Yakow dziwną minę zrobił. Ale ciebie i tak nie było, bo powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy nudni i polazłeś w miasto.

\- Wielkie mi miasto, trzy knajpy crossdressingowe na krzyż. Jak ten drań się domyślił?! Mam na czole napisane?! Przecież ja naprawdę nic nie pylę! Czuć mnie jakoś?! Świecę w ciemnościach?!

\- Tylko po denaturacie. Ten Viktor Krum, on gra w drużynie, w reprezentacji, podobno jest dobry. Miłka tak mówiła, i miała tę minę, wiesz, tę serio. I podobno mają profesjonalne cheerleaderki, i wszystkie to są wile. Więc się Krum też napatrzył z bliska, zresztą w Bułgarii podobno sporo tego i dalej po całej Europie. Bardzo się dziwił, bo podobno to nigdy nie dotyka facetów, tylko kobitki dziedziczą. Próbowałem mu wmawiać, ze zaczynałeś jako Vira w juniorkach, ale Georgi mnie wsypał. No i potem Viktor pytał nas, czy nie mamy z tobą problemów, czy się nie rzucasz na nas z włosami, takie tam. No to znowu Yakow go wziął na bok i coś mu tam wtłumaczył, nie wiem co, ale potem do końca pobytu z takim szacunem ci się kłaniał, że go chciałem skopać.

\- Stosuję… Blokadę hormonalną.

\- Bogu dzięki. Jeszcze tylko tego by brakowało, żebyś się zrobił jeszcze gorszy niż jesteś.

\- Nie bój się, Juraczka. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Tym razem w głosie Viktora zabrzmiała obietnica tak solenna, ze Yuuri aż szeroko otworzył oczy. Rosjanin rzadko wypowiadał cokolwiek tonem tak poważnego zobowiązania, a już na pewno nie do Plisieckiego. Wszystko to się robiło coraz bardziej dziwne.

Co to jest ta cała wila?!

\- Przecież się ciebie nie boję, kretynie. Yakow nam wytłumaczył potem. Może jego poproś, żeby wytłumaczył Katsudonowi?! Yakow mu wszystko powie jak trzeba.

\- Yakow?

\- No, przecież! To by nawet lepiej było. Ty jak się zaczniesz krygować i mizdrzyć do tego prosiaka, to zgubisz wątek w jego pierdolonych rzęsach - i jaki z tego pożytek? Zacząłbyś mu pewnie wstawiać jakiś kit o nimfach czy rusałkach, a to przecież, noż kurna, zwykła choroba genetyczna.

Ach!

A więc to o to chodziło! Choroba! Viktor umierał! Cierpiał na jakąś straszliwą chorobę, którą ukrywał przed Yuurim, męczył się być może i rozpaczał, zapewne…

\- Choroba genetyczna, jak to ładnie brzmi.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś miał od tego umrzeć. Yakow dał słowo, że nikt nigdzie nigdy od tego nie umarł.

Ach!

Paniczny lęk, który ogarnął tyły kanapy, zelżał nieco. Skoro trener Feltsman dał słowo…?

\- Nie no, jakie umieranie. Po co Yakow z wami gadał o takich rzeczach?!

\- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, zarazo! – ŁUP! Plisiecki najwyraźniej wyładował zawstydzenie kopniakiem w kanapę, bo aż stęknęło. – Znaczy, no. Miałem nadzieję, że cię to prędko wykończy. Ale Yakow powiedział, że nie ma takiej opcji, i Krum też tak mówił, że to niegroźne dla zdrowia, poza tym całym… Gruczołem erotycznym.

Yuuri nie śmiał sięgnąć po telefon, wszystko jednak notował w pamięci. Wila. Choroba genetyczna. Nie nosi znamion śmiertelnej. Gruczoł? Erotyczny? Bułgaria? Europa? Rosja?

\- Wyślij Yakowa i będzie z głowy.

\- Yakow mógłby to załatwić – przyznał Viktor. – On to lepiej wyjaśni. Ale… Co będzie, jeśli Yuuri tego nie zniesie?!

Katsuki pragnął wyskoczyć zza kanapy i zapewnić ukochanego, że wszystko zniesie, byleby tylko Nikiforow wreszcie był z nim szczery. Ale to znowu nie był najlepszy moment na takie wyskoki.

\- Jesteś najbardziej nieznośnym z nieznośnych wrzodów na dupie, Viktor. Jesteś bardziej nieznośny niż muzyka JJa. Wierz mi, jesteś takim dnem, że już nic tego nie pogorszy. A ten kretyn na trzeźwo wziął cię za męża! On wszystko zniesie, nawet, kurwa, twoje puchnące gruczoły.

\- Smaruję takim żelikiem, żeby nie puchły.

\- Katsudon ci będzie smarował. Naprawdę myślisz, że zrobi mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę?! Ten prosiak cię wielbi jak Boga!

\- To… po co mam mu cokolwiek mówić?

\- VIKTOR! TY SZUJO!

.

*/*

.

Seung-gil Lee wcale nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać rozmowy Yuuriego Katsukiego z Phichitem. Wstał więc i zebrał się do wyjścia.

\- To są prywatne sprawy – zwrócił uwagę Phichitowi. – Powinieneś był mnie od razu wyprosić.

\- Och, nie! – Katsuki od razu się przejął. – Nie możemy cię wyganiać, pójdziemy na taras albo nie wiem…

\- Eee tam! – Phichit zupełnie się nie przejął. – Seung-gil nikomu nie powie. Zresztą i tak nic nam się nie udało znaleźć!

Yuuri wrócił do przeglądania google, zatroskany i zaaferowany rzekomą chorobą genetyczną. Czyją, tego przynajmniej nie powiedział – po latach przyjaźni musiał już wiedzieć, że powierzanie sekretów Phichitowi oznaczało publikację ich na Instagramie. Wprawdzie Japończyk wydawał się tak przejęty, jakby co najmniej jego chimeryczny mąż ukrywał ową chorobę, ale równie dobrze mogło chodzić nawet o tego ich pudla – czy on nie był jakiś czas temu w szpitalu dla zwierząt? Seung-gil skrzywił się odrobinę. Podejrzewał, że cała ta sprawa to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, wynikłe z różnic kulturowych – jak zresztą większość afer na międzynarodowych spędach łyżwiarskich. Sam Koreańczyk już dawno przestał się silić na zrozumienie co poniektórych osobliwości. Katsuki pewnie podsłuchał, jak Rosjanie dogadują sobie w lokalnym slangu, i od razu wyobraził sobie najgorsze. Wila? Może jakaś infekcja intymna czy inna chlamydia. O ile psy miewały chlamydię. Z drugiej strony, chyba Nikiforow nie ukrywałby przed własnym mężem, że obaj sypiają z wenerycznym pudlem? Może chodziło o jakąś inną błahostkę. Może to Plisiecki dał się Leroyowi wkręcić w palenie skręta, a potem się obrzezał na haju i teraz się wstydzi przyznać. Ale czemu Katsuki uważał, że powinien był to zauważyć? Czy oni w jakimś grupowym małżeństwie żyli? O nie, nie, nie, tego już za wiele. Do czego to doszło, żeby się w ogóle _zastanawiać_ nad takimi rzeczami?! Seung-gil uznał, że to dobry moment, aby na spacerze oczyścić umysł z niepożądanych wpływów buzujących hormonami kolegów. Pomaszerował prosto do drzwi – Katsuki nawet tego nie zauważył, ale Chulanont od razu uruchomił swój przeklęty mechanizm przechwytujący.

\- Ej, eeej!

Phichit nadawałby się na siatkarskiego libero: z drugiego końca mieszkania potrafił dobiec i złapać chomika, spadającego dostojnie z czubka sztucznej choinki. Podczas występów na zakończenie sekwencji wyciągał ręce do ludzi tak szeroko, że – wydawałoby się – potrafiłby objąć i wyściskać całą widownię włącznie z sędziami. A na przyjaciół, wymykających się od wspólnej zabawy, miał radar w oczach i gumę w ramionach: nie sposób było przewidzieć, jak kogoś złapie, ale zawsze łapał. Teraz tylko się poderwał, podskoczył, smartfon w jednej ręce, druga ręka na łokciu Seung-gila, półpiruet, półprzerzut, przysiad – i nagle obaj znowu siedzieli na kanapie: Koreańczyk w samym rogu, przyszpilony biodrem Tajlandczyka i z ekranem telefonu przed oczami.

Seung-gil po raz kolejny postanowił sobie skłócić Katsukiego z Nikiforowem przynajmniej na tyle, żeby wyprowadzili się od siebie. Świat potrzebował Katsukiego bardziej niż Nikiforow. A konkretnie: potrzebny był dla Chulanonta stały współlokator, który swoim poświęceniem zapewniłby innym bezpieczeństwo. Odkąd na wspólnych międzynarodowych zjazdach Rosjanin i Japończyk zaszywali się w apartamencie małżeńskim, Phichit sam domagał się dokooptowywania do jego pokoju właśnie Lee. Jak twierdził, tylko on jeden potrafił stoczyć pojedynek na spojrzenia z jego chomikiem i osiągnąć chwalebny remis.

Seung-gil nie chciał tu być.

Ten Kazach, który włóczył się z Plisieckim po Moskwie, wyglądał na twardego zawodnika. Gdyby go rzucić na żer chomikowi Chulanonta… Ach. Prawda. Nic z tego. Nikiforow już przeprowadził, jak to nazwał, test przynależności do klanu. Najpierw przedstawił gościa swojemu pudlowi, potem byłemu trenerowi i jego byłej żonie, potem Yuuri przedstawił go tajskim chomikom. A te wtuliły się w kieszenie motocyklowej kurtki i chrapały aż do wieczora. Nawet nie zżarły mu szlufek, przeklęte!

\- Co z ciebie za kolega, zostawisz nas w takiej biedzie? – zaćwierkał Phichit, rozweselony kolejną nieudaną ucieczką Lee z jego czujnych szponów. – Podpowiedz nam, jak to ugryźć, bo przeglądarka co i rusz zamienia mi „wila" na jakieś dziwne „wiła" i pokazuje jakieś starocerkiewnosłowiańskie porno obrazkowe.

Seung-gil nie chciał tu być.

\- A ta dziewica zbożowa nawet podobna do Viktora, tylko brwi ma niewyregulowane…

 _Bądź przeklęty, Phichitcie Chulanont_.

Seung-gil, jak zwykle zresztą, musiał się poddać. Trzeba było przyznać, że jak na prostodusznego instagramoholika, facet używał pierwszorzędnych przynęt.

\- Staroceratocoporno?! Dziewica zbożowa?!

Zapatrzony bezradnie w obrazki hożych dziewoi w różnych stadiach obnażenia, Katsuki mętnie wyjaśnił istotę problemu. Otóż znajomy znajomego cierpiał na chorobę dziedziczną, którą Jurij Plisiecki określił słowem „wila". Miało to mieć coś wspólnego z gruczołami, hormonami i – Yuuri poróżowiał nieco – sprawami intymnymi. Japończyk ochoczo ustąpił Koreańczykowi miejsca przed laptopem. Wypięte nad bukietami zbóż biusty słowiańskich rusałek napełniały go wyraźnym niepokojem.

Seung-gil nie takie biusty już widywał.

\- Katsuki. Oglądanie rozebranych dziewczyn w Internecie nie jest objawem choroby, zdajesz sobie sprawę? – skarcił lekko kolegę. – Większość z nas robi to regularnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie histeryzujesz tu tylko dlatego, że przyłapałeś Nikiforowa z kobiecą pornografią? Może miał akurat ochotę na urozmaicenie? Przyjdź do niego z kłosem w zębach i zaproponuj numerek na świeżym rżysku. Wierz mi, po tym doświadczeniu już nigdy nie poprosi cię o odmianę.

Yuuri zachłysnął się z przerażenia i aż poszarzał na twarzy.

\- Ja nie chcę…!

\- Robiłeś to na świeżym rżysku? – Phichitowi aż oczy zabłysły, minę miał jednak niezbyt zadowoloną. Wskazał kciukiem galerię rozchełstanych dziewcząt w laptopie Japończyka. – Na rżysku z jakąś… Dziewicą zbożową? Czy ty… Eeee…

Lee bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Chulanont. Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać?

Ku zdziwieniu Yuuriego, wścibski i zwykle wręcz natarczywy Phichit spuścił głowę, stulił usta i spokorniał.

\- Tak sobie tylko… Dumam – mruknął wykrętnie.

\- To dumaj sobie na zdrowie bez mojego udziału – odparł kwaśno Koreańczyk. – Nie gadam o takich rzeczach bez dobrego powodu. A skoro nikt mnie o nic nie pyta… To widocznie nikogo to nie obchodzi. I dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze.

Phichit aż się żachnął, zaskoczony.

\- Ale… Co ty! Jak to…? Co ja… - mówił bezładnie, jakby zablokował mu się dostęp do koherentnej komunikacji. Seung-gil zignorował go i odwrócił się do strwożonego Yuuriego.

\- Masz jakiś problem, czy tylko kryzys erotyczny? Bo twoje życie seksualne mnie kompletnie nie obchodzi.

\- Seksualne! Na rżysku! – Japończyk nadal był szary na twarzy. – Przecież… Mogłyby zostać blizny!

\- I zostały – burknął Lee. – Weź się w garść. Choroba, o której nawet google nie słyszało? Albo musisz popracować nad swoją rosyjską składnią, albo zapomniałeś, co w pierwszym rzędzie dolega Nikiforowowi.

\- Ale… To nie o niego chodzi? – Yuuri spróbował się wykręcić, ale chłodne spojrzenie spod gęstych rzęs Lee skutecznie go zniechęciło. – No, dobrze, tylko… Co mu dolega w pierwszym rzędzie?!

\- Jest Rosjaninem – objawił mu Seung-gil Lee. Wstał i obciągnął na sobie sweter – za jego plecami Phichit wykonał jakąś egzotyczną figurę akrobatyczną na kanapie, która zapewne miała mu umożliwić zajrzenie pod skraj odzieży kolegi w poszukiwaniu wspomnianych wcześniej blizn. Po minie Tajlandczyka Yuuri od razu odgadł, że misja się nie powiodła.

\- Viktor… Rosjaninem? Tak, wiem…? – bąknął słabo.

\- Tylko Rosjanin ogarnie innego Rosjanina – zapewnił go ponuro Lee. – Idź z tym do Yakowa.

\- Trener Feltsman! – Yuuri od razu się ożywił. – On na pewno wie!

\- Już widzę, jak ci coś powie, jeśli dalej będziesz do niego mówił per panie Feltsman – westchnął ciężko Seung-gil. – Tak czy siak, idę do łazienki, a wy stąd wymiećcie te dziewice zbożowe, zanim wrócę.

\- To jednak ci się nie podobają? – podchwycił natychmiast Phichit. Pokora nigdy nie towarzyszyła mu zbyt długo. Katsuki przezornie zerwał się z kanapy i zaczął wycofywać tyłem w kierunku drzwi.

\- Nakarmię te upiorzyce twoimi chomikami.

\- One są w laptopie…

\- Chomiki też mogą być.

\- Zeskanujesz?

\- Wcisnę do portu USB.

\- Lee!

\- Dobrze, może być port na kartę. Będzie bardziej bolało.

Yuuri chwycił czym prędzej za klamkę.

\- Do widzenia! I dzięki za radę! – rzucił za siebie.

\- Ty zwyrodnialcu! One cię kochają! A ty mówisz takie rzeczy! Patrz, jak cię kochają!

\- Zabieraj to zwierzę z mojego rękawa, ty ekschomicjonisto! I zabieraj rękaw z mojej kieszeni! Nie wkładaj mi go, szujo!

\- Naści piesku kiełbaskę!

Yuuri zamknął oczy. I uciekł.

Jak to miło, że Phichit znalazł sobie odpowiedniego współlokatora.

.

*/*

.

Yakow Feltsman wcale nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy z Yuurim Katsukim. Ale – oczywiście – uległ Viktorowi.

\- _Yakow. Kurwico moja i ostojo. Ratuj moje małżeństwo!_

Trener nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co spotkałoby jego wychowanka, gdyby związek z Japończykiem faktycznie nie przetrzymał kolejnej próby. Odesłał Nikiforowa kopniakiem z obietnicą, że jeszcze sobie na nim to odbije, po czym poszedł zapraszać Katsukiego na poważną męską rozmowę. Okazało się, że chłopak sam szukał Yakowa, żeby go zapytać o coś, co ostatecznie nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Ochoczo przystał na propozycję szczerej pogawędki i zasiadł przed Rosjaninem różowy i przejęty jak kandydatka do ręki księcia na przesłuchaniu ze srogą teściową.

Albo jak galaretka z wieprzowiny.

Yakow długo się wahał między wódką a piwem, w końcu poczęstował gościa angielską herbatą Lilki. A potem długo próbował znaleźć słowa, które objaśnią grzecznemu, nowoczesnemu, bystremu Japończykowi, że poślubiając Nikiforowa, stanął na progu zupełnie innego świata. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że zapoznany przez nich na weselu wujeczny szwagier Yakowa był ojcem chrzestnym moskiewskiej mafii.

Co najwyżej honorowym pradziadkiem.

Yakow bąkał jakieś pierdoły o dziedziczeniu anomalii hormonalnych i czuł się coraz bardziej głupio, kiedy wielkie, łzawe oczy zza okularów błagały go o wyjaśnienie, i to jeszcze najlepiej jakieś sensowne. Trener Feltsman przekładał przez kolano i prał pasem do pończoch Lilii niejedno już pokolenie łyżwiarskiej młodzieży, ale Yuuri należał do innej kategorii niż syberyjskie wilczki, wykarmiane przez Yakowa. Nie można mu było tak, ot, oznajmić, że czarna magia istnieje naprawdę, czarodzieje w Rosji noszą różdżki w laskach, a jeszcze lepiej w kosturach, wąpierze przetapiają srebrne kule na kieliszki do wódki, a wiły gwałcą grzybiarzy po lasach i jeszcze im kradną maślaki.

\- Widzisz, w Rosji to często się przytrafia. Tyle chaosu za nami… Dawniej nikt nie zwracał uwagi na szczegóły techniczne. Pop za gomółkę sera dałby ślub nawet kozie. A podczas wojny… Nawet zachęcali, żeby się bratać raz a dobrze. No i teraz po latach wychodzą różne takie… Dziedziczne anomalie. Vitia ma to po prababce. Podobno tylko po żeńskiej linii przechodzi, ale u niego jak na złość zaatakowało połowę gruczołów, i jeszcze wyrosły dodatkowe.

Yuuri słuchał z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Najwyraźniej uznał, że oto potwierdziły się najmroczniejsze legendy miejskie, o których czytał w dziale „ciekawostki" magazynów o Viktorze Nikiforowie.

\- Promieniowanie! Eksperymenty na ludziach! Manipulacje genetyczne! – wyrzucił z siebie, przejęty. – Więc prababcia Viktora była…?

Ofiarą manipulacji genetycznych? Yakow prawie miał ochotę przytaknąć i w ten sposób zamknąć temat w bezpiecznych granicach logiki. Oczywiście, jeszcze za cara Aleksandra taki rozkwit eugeniki nastąpił. Jasna rzecz. Trener westchnął i ponownie zebrał siły.

\- To nie tak, Yuuri. Tu w Rosji… Zresztą, nie tylko tutaj… Wielu jest ludzi obdarowanych szczególnym talentem.

\- A pan wszystkich prowadzi po złoto, panie Feltsman! – Katsuki schylił przed nim głowę z nabożnym niemal poszanowaniem. Gdyby nie to, że Yakow znowu musiał przez chwilę się zastanawiać, kim jest ten „pan Feltsman" do którego Yuuri się zwraca, z pewnością zarumieniłby się jak pączek z różą.

\- Są inne talenty, oprócz łyżwiarstwa! – Zafrasowany, potarł czubek nosa. Coś mu nie wychodziło to wyjaśnianie. A przecież Yuuri nie był ani sceptykiem, ani niedowiarkiem – i ewidentnie miał do Yakowa nie tylko zaufanie, ale i szacunek, czort wie skąd wzięty, bo nie od Nikiforowa. Może najlepiej było podejść do tego bezpośrednio?

\- Czarodzieje naprawdę istnieją.

\- Tak! – zgodził się Yuuri bez wahania. – Podarowali mi Viktora!

Yakow zamknął oczy.

\- Viktor nie jest tym, za kogo go uważasz – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

\- Widuję go bez makijażu – zapewnił go Katsuki. – W ogóle bez niczego go widuję. I w różnych stanach upojenia. Dobrze wiem, że tuszuje sobie podbródek.

\- Viktor jest inny – zapewnił go Yakow. – To znaczy… Tylko trochę. Ale widzisz, nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. My, ludzie.

W mgnieniu oka Japończyk zbladł jak ściana i okopał się za poduszką.

\- A więc lądowanie na wschodniej Syberii to nie ściema! Obcy opanowali Rosję! Czy są już tutaj?! Czy Minister Sportu do nich należy?

\- Tak! – zgodził się ochoczo Yakow, po czym zaraz ugryzł się w język. – Co ja pitolę w ogóle, to zwykły stary piernik! Nie mówię o kosmitach, dzieciaku!

\- Nie? – upewnił się słabo Yuuri.

\- Nie ma żadnych kosmitów! – zapewnił go Yakow. To, na czego sekcję zwłok przemycił go cieć moskiewskiej Akademii, nie było niczym więcej niż zbłąkanym międzyplanetarnym wodorostem. Yuuri Katsuki pociągnął nosem.

\- To o co właściwie chodzi z tą chorobą genetyczną Viktora?

Gdzieś w trakcie mętnej opowieści o prastarych istotach – wiłach, zwanych w Europie wilami, goblinach, olbrzymach i skrzatach, Yakow zdołał rozmówcę kolejno przerazić, zszokować, zachwycić i całkowicie oszołomić. Przy tym wszystkim udało mu się ugryźć w język i ani słowem nie wspomnieć o smokach czy jażmijach. Yuuri w końcu pojął, że na świecie istnieją czarodzieje, że ani Yakow, ani nikt z jego ekipy do nich nie przynależy i że prababcia Viktora puszczała się po lasach na łów. Wystarczyło słowo honoru trenera, aby Katsuki przyjął do wiadomości, że potężnej mocy eliksir przyjęty w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu zablokował dziedzictwo Viktora raz na zawsze. Uruchomienie gruczołów i pylenie feromonami byłoby możliwe, ale tylko intencjonalnie i na niewielką skalę. Na ile Yakow wiedział, jego wychowanek wypróbował feromony jeden raz w życiu, mianowicie na wściekłej suce sąsiadów, gdy ta wyrwała się z kolczatki. Natychmiastowe uwielbienie psiska całkowicie przeraziło Vitię, który przysiągł sobie nigdy więcej nie użyć żadnego parszywego czaru. Z ciężkiej traumy wyleczył się dopiero po wielu tygodniach, kiedy sroga psica tuż po połogu wkradła się do jego pokoju przez okno i przyniosła mu w zębach najładniejsze szczenię z całego miotu. Okłady z dorodnego pudla znakomicie poprawiły Viktorowi nastrój, dziedzictwa postanowił jednak rzeczywiście wyprzeć się na zawsze. Na własne życzenie Nikiforow przyjmuje więc również rokrocznie specyfiki mające wywołać obumieranie czarodziejskich hormonów. Zgodnie z wymogami europejskiego prawa kontroli dziedzictwa hybrydowego, każdy osobnik spowinowacony z wilami musi się co kilka lat stawiać przed komisją magicznej medycyny, aby monitorowano jego status. Na takie właśnie spotkanie udał się Viktor tego ranka - nie porzucił Yuuriego ani dla lubieżnych ekspedientów, ani dla obcych z kosmosu. Trener przy okazji podpytał delikatnie Japończyka, czy naprawdę nigdy nie słyszał o magicznym świecie, ale z mętnych odpowiedzi wynikało, że w Krainie Kwitnącej Wiśni robi się to jakoś zupełnie, zupełnie inaczej.

Nawet sznurówki do łyżew robili inaczej, cały ten naród jakiś taki inny. Yakow zupełnie się nie dziwił, że akurat u nich Viktor spotkał miłość swojego życia.

\- Katsuki… Słuchasz? Nadążasz?

Yuuri słuchał, z początku popiskując chwilami jak przerażone dziecko. Potem jednak ucichł, twarz mu spoważniała. W oczach zabłysło coś chłodnego.

\- I nic mi o tym wszystkim nie powiedział – podsumował. Yakow z pełna premedytacją uderzył pięścią w stół i odczekał chwilę, aż Yuuri znów się spłoszy i spłoni. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby chłopak wyhodował sobie jakieś pretensje do Viktora.

Yakow sam miał dość pretensji za nich obu. Wystarczy.

\- Vitia w ogóle o tym nie mówi. Tobie, czy nie tobie, rodzonej matce… A, pal sześć jego matkę, ale nawet mnie by nie powiedział ani słowa. Po prostu nie mówi o tym i już. Chciał, żebyś wiedział, dlatego mnie tu przysłał. Nie każ mu, kurwa, o tym mówić!

\- Aaaha… - mruknął Yuuri, z powrotem lekko roztrzęsiony, ale na dnie spojrzenia pozostał jakiś chłodny namysł. Trener zmarszczył brwi. Miał zamiar jeszcze raz użyć pięści, ale się rozmyślił.

\- Katsuki. On przeżył dość tortur przez te przeklęte hormony. Nie dokładaj mu – poprosił tylko. – Powinien był ci powiedzieć od początku, ale on nawet nie wiedziałby jak zacząć. I przysięgam ci, że nigdy nie używał na tobie czarów. Też by nie wiedział, jak zacząć, szlag by wziął te wszystkie wile.

\- Już on wiedział jak zacząć. – Yuuri uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Ja… Wcale nie uważam, że mnie zaczarował. To znaczy, oczywiście, że mnie zaczarował. Ale na pewno nie zrobił nic… Niegodziwego. Nie zmanipulował mnie.

\- Zmanipulował! – Yakow omal się nie zapluł z oburzenia. – Kto tu kogo zmanipulował! Kto tu za kim gnał przez pół kontynentu?! I to jeszcze z psem pod pachą?! Myślisz, że tak łatwo było załatwić przewóz pieprzonego pudla bez transportera?!

\- Ach. – Japończyk jakby sobie dopiero teraz przypomniał ogrom szaleństw, jakich dla niego dokonał Viktor Nikiforow. A na samą wzmiankę o pudlu z jego spojrzenia zniknęły wszelkie ślady chłodu. – Wariat.

\- Wariat! – zgodził się bez wahania Yakow Feltsman. Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę, patrząc w przestrzeń z niemal identycznie maślanymi uśmiechami.

Para zielonych oczu przypatrzyła im się bacznie zza rogu szafy, po czym jej właściciel wycofał się na palcach z apartamentu. _Para bałwanów_. Gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz wytknął tym durniom, że w ich podsumowaniu więcej brzmiało miłości i akceptacji, niż jakiejkolwiek realnej i skądinąd słusznej nagany, zapewne obaj najpierw poczerwienieliby jak dwie róże, a potem Yuuri by uciekł, zaś Yakow zabiłby intruza. Jurij Plisiecki nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru wycierać sobie zębów takim sentymentalizmem jak miłość i akceptacja. Katsudon miał prawo się wyrażać o Nikiforowie nawet gołębim gruchaniem – Jurij wiedział nie od dziś, że miłość spacza ludziom mózgi, pieprzona paranoja. Natomiast Yakow… Viktor zawsze był jego pupilkiem. Jurij nigdy by się nie przyznał, jak bardzo go to czasem frustrowało. Dopiero kiedy znienacka los obdarował go wyłącznością na względy Lilii – na którą oczywiście wierzgał, fukał i narzekał, niech sobie ta sztywna kugucharzyca nie myśli, że go zmiękczy – odczuł coś w rodzaju sprawiedliwości dziejowej. Oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru o tym gadać – nawet z Otabkiem.

Może coś wspomniał dziadkowi.

Dziadek wydawał się trochę rozbawiony, a trochę rozklejony. Palnął coś dziwnego o tym, że każdy rodzic kocha wszystkie swoje dzieci, ale ma prawdo do osobistego faworyta. I że synuś mamusi ma po swojej stronie wszystkie moce piekła, czy coś takiego. Jurij nie zamierzał sobie psuć dnia myśleniem o swojej matce, ale do Lilii Baranowskiej piekło i moce pasowały idealnie.

No i była po stronie Jurija.

Yakow był po stronie Viktora – może tak właśnie być powinno. Jurij to i owo słyszał, co nieco się domyślał, a ogólnie wiedział doskonale, że rodzinna sytuacja Nikiforowa, choć zupełnie odmienna od spraw Jurija, była równie przejebanym kłębem problemów.

Już od dawna Yakow był rzucającą kurwami odpowiedzią na każdy z tych problemów Viktora.

A Jurij Plisiecki już od pewnego czasu po prostu przechodził na tym do porządku dziennego. Zresztą, on i Lilka mogliby wysłać ten klub emerycki Yakowa i Nikiforowa na orbitę najbliższym sputnikiem. Phi. A może po prostu dorósł do jakiejś tam akceptacji?

Pieprzona dorosłość.

Całe szczęście, że Otabek przyjedzie już za półtora godziny. Można jechać na dworzec i zostawić cały ten bajzel za plecami. Jurij bezgłośnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył do głównego wyjścia. Na ulicy zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i rozejrzał dookoła.

Yakow nie darowałby tym magicznym lekarzom, gdyby mieli skrzywdzić Viktora. I nie puściłby go, gdyby coś mu groziło. Zakichany żonkoś na pewno wróci cały i zdrowy. Trzeba go będzie sprawdzić wieczorem. I podpytać Otabka, czy w Kazachstanie mają tę całą magię. Otabek na pewno byłby dobry w lataniu na miotle. Albo… latający motocykl? Ciekawe, czy można zaczarować motocykl, żeby latał? Jurij prychnął i pokręcił głową. Lepiej trzymać się ziemi, a raczej lodu. Miał dość na głowie i bez magii.

Ale polatałby z Otabkiem na tym jego motorze…

.

*/*

.

\- Teraz znasz już całą prawdę. – Viktor skubał rękaw marynarki i popatrywał spod oka na męża, niepewny, czego ma się spodziewać. Yuuri milczał przez chwilę i tylko mu się przyglądał.

\- Nie zrobili ci krzywdy ci… Lekarze? – zapytał w końcu. Nikiforow skrzywił się i wzruszył ramionami.

\- A gdzie tam. Ta cała magia w ogóle nie boli, ani nic, to tylko… Takie tam.

 _To tylko takie wrażenie, jakby wkładali ci wszędzie do środka jakieś niewidzialne, lepkie macki i przestawiali sobie tam wszystko jak im się tylko podoba_.

Viktor zawahał się przez chwilę, ale wyjaśnienia nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Zresztą Yuuri w ogóle nie domagał się bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień. Stanął przed ukochanym z miną na poły zatroskaną, a na poły zdeterminowaną.

\- Nic nie musisz mi mówić – zapewnił Viktora, a ten omal nie jęknął głośno, taką ulgą były dla niego te słowa. Po kolejnym koszmarnym popołudniu w magicznym szpitalu nawet dla Yuuriego chyba by się nie zdobył, żeby mówić o tych sprawach.

\- Nic nie musisz mówić. – Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Japończyk zbliżył się o krok i położył dłoń na ramieniu męża. Viktor przymknął oczy i oparł policzek na tej ręce, ciepłej i wybaczającej. To było takie cudowne, że Yuuri nie miał do niego żalu o całe to zakłamanie – i nie uciekł od niego jak od zarazy, mimo, że Viktor był skażoną przekleństwem pomyłką natury.

\- Powiedzieli, że nigdy nie będę mógł mieć dzieci – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, póki jeszcze miał siłę mówić. – Mieszanka ras, zablokowane gonady, jakiś magiczny bełkot. W każdym razie jestem bezpłodny.

\- Więc nie muszę się martwić, że zrobię ci dziecko?

Ironiczny komentarz był tak niepodobny do delikatnego Yuuriego, a jednocześnie tak cudownie przekreślał kolejne lęki Viktora, że łyżwiarz przechylił głowę i pocałował wnętrze dłoni męża. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się i przepraszać, że nie wyjaśnił tego całego paskudztwa wcześniej, tylko krył się ze swoim przekleństwem i zamartwiał samotnie. Kajać się, że tak bardzo się bał reakcji ukochanego. Dziękować za wybaczenie…

Ciepła ręka znikła.

Viktor otworzył oczy – Yuuri stał przed nim z rękami opartymi na biodrach.

\- Nie każę ci o tym mówić. Ale coś mi się chyba należy? – Zbliżył się o krok. – Jestem twoim mężem. A ty ukryłeś przede mną coś takiego.

\- Yuuri… Ja… - Rosjanin zaczął mówić, zaniepokojony, ale tamten pokręcił głową.

\- Nic nie mów. Ale ja _muszę_ poznać prawdę. Tym razem całą.

Zbliżył się o krok.

\- Viktor. Musisz mi _pokazać_ prawdę.

Viktor Nikiforow, mistrz świata i wielokrotny medalista, pewny siebie sportowiec i trener, miał twarz szarą jak kapelusz Yakowa i dygotał na całym ciele.

\- Yuuri. Błagam cię!

\- Viktor. – Ukochany patrzył mu prosto w oczy, zdeterminowany. – Muszę wiedzieć.

\- Ale ja nigdy… Nikomu… Obiecałem sobie…!

\- Mnie też obiecywałeś. Pamiętasz? Jestem twoim mężem. – Yuuri położył mu obie ręce na ramionach. – Będę twoją pierwszą i jedyną ofiarą. I tak już zostanie. Ale musimy mieć to za sobą. Pokaż mi, kim naprawdę jesteś.

\- Nie jestem tym dziwolągiem! To nie jestem ja!

\- Jesteś cały mój. Tak, czy nie? – Yuuri nie spuścił wzroku. – Biorę cię w całości ze wszystkim. Tak, jak ty wziąłeś mnie. Pokaż mi wszystko. Pokaż, że mi ufasz.

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. – Viktor kręcił głową, w oczach miał łzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio płakał, ale na pewno też przez tę przeklętą zgniliznę. Czy wszystko w jego życiu musiało zostać spaskudzone przez to, że jakiś jego durny przodek zabawił się z pieprzoną wilą?! Yuuri opuści go w końcu, nie będzie mógł znieść tej ohydy, tak jak i Viktor nie mógł jej znieść. Nikt nie chciałby…

\- Jeśli odmówisz, nic się nie stanie. – Yuuri znowu czytał w jego myślach. – Nie będę miał do ciebie pretensji. Będzie dalej jak było, jakbym w ogóle nic nie wiedział. Ale będę o tym myślał i zamartwiał się, i niepokoił, i będzie mnie to gryzło jak kot Jurija.

 _Będzie tak nieszczęśliwy jak ty, kiedy byłeś sam z tym całym niepojętym przekleństwem_. Viktor przygryzł wargę.

\- Jeżeli…

\- Zaczaruj mnie. Ja… Chcę być pierwszy i ostatni. – Yuuri zerknął nagle na niego spod rzęs zupełnie inaczej. Miękko, prosząco, marząco. – Chcę to poczuć i zapamiętać. Chcę ci opowiedzieć jak było, żebyś już nigdy nie musiał mieć do siebie pretensji. Yakow mówi, że pewnie już za rok-dwa wygasną wszystkie te… Magiczne hormony. Chcę skorzystać, póki mogę. I być jedyną osobą na świecie, która cię pozna całego, calutkiego.

Viktor zapomniał o łzach, całował Yuuriego po rękach, swetrze, policzkach.

\- To nie będzie przyjemne! To będzie straszne! To jak jakaś pigułka gwałtu w aerozolu!

\- Biorę to co rano, kiedy się budzę i ciebie widzę. – Katsuki potarł nosem jego ucho, na policzkach miał mocny rumieniec. – Wiem, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy. Ufam ci bezgranicznie. Chcę tylko tyle, żebyś i ty mnie zaufał. Jeśli nie wierzysz, że będę przy tobie zawsze, to… To ja nie wiem co. Bo i tak zawsze przy tobie będę. Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Proszę. Nie odsuwaj mnie od siebie. Kocham cię.

Viktor osunął się na kolana. Chciał. Ponad wszystko na świecie chciał pokazać ukochanemu całą tę obrzydliwą prawdę, ale jeśli Yuuri odsunie się od niego…

To zawsze były pod ręką łyżwy.

\- Ty jeden. Tylko ty. Zawsze tylko ty – zaprzysiągł solennie. I sięgnął w końcu po magię, której nigdy nie chciał, nienawidził, bał się od zawsze. Niech ten jeden raz nie spieprzy mu życia.

Yuuri czekał na decyzję męża, niespokojny, ale zdecydowany. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby cała ta tajemnica pozostała między nim a Viktorem. Tak bardzo go kochał! Chciał lepiej, jaśniej wyłożyć swoje argumenty, żeby było całkiem jasne, że nie ma żadnych pretensji, nie stawia żadnych warunków, żeby Rosjanin nie czuł się zmuszony do działania wbrew swojej woli. Ale – oczywiście – wzruszenie jak zawsze zjadło połowę tekstu. Katsuki potarł policzek, zafrasowany. I pomyśleć, że to Viktor tak walczył, aby przypadkiem nie użyć na mężu tego magicznego przymusu! Tymczasem to Yuuri postawił go pod ścianą i wmanewrował w trudną decyzję. Ale nie mógł tym razem przemilczeć sprawy, nie mógł ukrywać swoich wątpliwości i pragnień przed ukochanym. Zresztą, tak naprawdę nie chodziło tylko o dziedzictwo, czarowanie, pylenie i hormony. Chodziło o szczerość i bliskość – a japoński łyżwiarz nie potrafiłby już udawać przed sobą, że niczego nie dostrzega, gdyby coś zagroziło tej cudownej, absolutnej bliskości z Viktorem. Za każdym razem kiedy Katsuki Yuuri patrzył na swojego partnera, trenera i oficjalnie poślubionego małżonka, cała perspektywa przeobrażała się, stawiając Viktora w centrum wszechświata i odsuwając wszystkie inne sprawy na dalszy plan. Miłość przyszła sama, najpierw ślepa i dziecinna, potem gorąca i coraz dojrzalsza, ale to Yuuri podjął decyzję. Świadomie zdecydował, że chce, pragnie i zamierza uczynić Rosjanina swoją siłą napędową, motorem do działania, że przy wszystkich swoich postanowieniach będzie go uwzględniał jako najważniejszą wartość. Uwierzył, że Viktor tego samego pragnie od niego, uwierzył, że ma prawo do jego wzajemnej miłości i podjął obowiązki małżeńskie – nie tylko te najbardziej oczywiste. Już nie mógłby uciec od prawdy. Jeszcze niedawno wycofałby się ze wszystkich żądań, uszanowałby sekrety Rosjanina i dyskretnie starałby się zapewnić mu pociechę i zapomnienie. Ale teraz wiedział, że nie zniesie żadnego wycofania, żadnego dystansu. Musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby te przemilczenia nie zepsuły ich wspólnej przyszłości. Pozostaną razem, choćby nawet sprzeciwiali się temu wszyscy czarodzieje i ich – jak to nazwał pan Feltsman? Chowańce? Yuuri wiedział, że nigdy z własnej woli nie opuści męża.

Kochał go najbardziej na świecie.

Czekał teraz na decyzję i patrzył, rozkoszując się znowu widokiem, który witał go teraz co rano. Srebrzyste końcówki kosmyków włosów Nikiforowa wydawały się promienieć własną energią. Kiedy Rosjanin był na lodzie, od łyżew aż po czubek głowy otaczała go osobliwa aura, którą Yuuri dostrzegał teraz w ukochanym w każdej sytuacji. Nawet kiedy miał na sobie przepocony dres, nos spuchnięty od kataru, a na głowie brzydką, szarą apaszkę Mari. Japończyk doceniał piękno męża, oczywiście, kochał jego uroczą twarz, wdzięk, figurę, każdy szczegół. Ale dopiero pod tą całą urokliwą fasadą tkwił prawdziwy Viktor Nikiforow, którego Yuuri poznał, zdobył i zawłaszczył, którego kochał bezgranicznie. Kiedy patrzył na męża, w sercu wzbierało mu wzruszenie, dłonie drżały, cały aż się rwał, żeby podbiec bliżej, wziąć go za rękę i błagać, żeby pozwolił mu zdobyć świat i ułożyć go u Viktorowych stóp. Zaraz potem pognałby pewnie schować głowę pod poduszkę z zawstydzenia i nigdy spod niej nie wypełznąć – ale takie właśnie impulsy zakrzewił w jego głowie Viktor. I Yuuri nie miał mu tego za złe. Świat, który dotąd często go przerażał, przerastał, zniechęcał, cały nabrał zupełnie innych barw, odkąd w życiu japońskiego łyżwiarza pojawił się ktoś, dla kogo warto było podejmować nawet przerażające walki. Taki… Taki cudak. Ten jego cudak. Cały jego, zwariowany rosyjski cudak. Yuuri nie wyobrażał już sobie dnia, kiedy jego serce nie zmięknie na samą myśl o Viktorze. Nawet, kiedy się kłócili, kiedy wrzeszczeli na siebie i trzaskali drzwiami, serce Japończyka rwało się do męża. Do tych filuternych rzęs, uśmiechów jak z niegrzecznej baśni, do najdelikatniejszych muśnięć silnymi palcami, do uścisku, w którym Yuuri zawsze był gotów zatonąć i niczego innego od tego świata nie potrzebował.

Czekał teraz, kontemplował linię podbródka Viktora i… Trochę się niecierpliwił?

Viktor zamknął oczy – nie chciał widzieć, jak jego ukochany się zmienia, jak staje się bezwładną ofiarą magii pożądania. Yuuri wybrał go świadomie, mimo wszystkich niezliczonych wad i usterek, pokochał go takiego, jakim był. Na samą myśl, że ten cud miałby zostać splugawiony przez magiczne feromony, aż się wzdrygnął. Chciał, potrzebował tego, aby być wybranym Yuuriego Katsukiego, aby codziennie być wybieranym przez niego na nowo, w pełni świadomie i z całą dobrowolną miłością. Chciał otworzyć oczy, spojrzeć na ukochanego, wyrwać go z transu i błagać, żeby skończyli z tym okropnym pokazem. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę – czar musiał już zadziałać, Yuuri na pewno teraz wpatruje się w niego ślepo, ogarnięty wymuszonym oszołomieniem. A Viktor tak bardzo bał się teraz na niego spojrzeć. Może lepiej będzie zaczekać, aż Yuuri zareaguje na czar?

Viktor miał takie piękne stopy. Yuuri nie do końca pojmował jego upodobanie do zwariowanych skarpetek w kiełbaski, w foki czy z podobizną Michaela Jacksona, ale wiedział, że kupowane były zawsze po dwie pary: jedna dla Viktora, druga dla trenera Feltsmana. To znaczy, dla pana Yakowa. W każdym razie, nawet w skarpetkach z krowimi łatami to były bezbrzeżnie piękne stopy. Można by sięgnąć po jedną z nich, dotknąć, pocałować. Czy Viktor nie miał przypadkiem robić tu czarów?! Niechże wreszcie to zrobi, żeby Yuuri mógł go sowicie wynagrodzić za wysiłek. Już postanowił, że zacznie od stopy. A konkretnie prawej, która tak apetycznie stukała w skraj kanapy. To całe czekanie robiło się okropnie nudne.

Viktor czekał na atak, na półprzytomne słowa, które będą próbowały wyżebrać jeden uśmiech w zamian za wszystkie skarby świata. Czekał, aż feromony wili zakorzenią się w jego ukochanym, pozbawiając go tożsamości i osobowości, którą Rosjanin kochał najbardziej na świecie. Zdesperowany, otworzył oczy. Jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę miałby się tak zamartwiać, z pewnością by zwariował.

\- Yuuri? – spytał niepewnie.

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi. Viktor otworzył oczy i patrzył na niego tak, jak to czasem robił – zachłannie, pożądliwie, niespokojnie, jakby Japończyk miał od jednego dotyku rozpaść się na okruszki. Yuuri kochał go tak bardzo: te jasne oczy, te wyraziste usta i elastyczne ciało – oraz tę chimeryczną, histeryczną, kapryśną, zachwycającą osobowość. Zapragnął podejść od razu i scałować niepokój z ust Viktora – ale czy nie mieli tutaj odprawić jakichś czarów?

\- Może uruchomisz w końcu te… Hormony? – ponaglił. – Stoję i stoję, a nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Nic nadzwyczajnego – powiedział Yuuri. Wstęgi zaklęcia wili nie były widzialne, ale Viktor wiedział, że są już wszędzie, oplatają Japończyka jak sznurki lalkarza. Czar był aktywny. Tymczasem Katsuki patrzył na swojego męża z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem i…

Dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze?

\- Jak na razie, czuję się dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze. – Yuuri ogarnął ukochanego spojrzeniem. – Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej… Magicznego?

Viktor gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Ale to już… Powinno działać?

Yuuri zamrugał.

Przyjrzał się sobie. Potem Viktorowi. A Viktor wpatrywał się w niego jak w cud anielski trzeciego stopnia wtajemniczenia.

I wszystko było jak zawsze.

\- Och – powiedział Yuuri.

\- Aha – powiedział Viktor.

I rzucili się na siebie.

.

*/*

.

Oczywiście, Yuuri miał później wiele pytań. Ale Viktor i tak nie znał odpowiedzi na większość z nich. Yakow co nieco im obu wyjaśnił, a Jurij znalazł dla nich w Internecie informacje nie będące galerią dziewiczych biustów w zbożu. W rok później instytut magomedycyny hybrydowej łaskawie zwolnił pana Nikiforowa z obowiązku regularnych przeglądów – rzekomo wcale nie dlatego, że dyrektorka oddziału zapatrzyła się w załzawione okulary pana Katsukiego i straciła wątek ze wzruszenia. Seung-gil Lee powstrzymał się od wkładania chomików w otwory nieprzystosowane do tego anatomicznie, natomiast wizja chomiczego skanowania opętała Phichita do tego stopnia, że przed następną galą wypróbował możliwości hotelowej wielofunkcyjnej kserokopiarki. Cialdini odkupił hotelowi sprzęt i zabronił podopiecznemu rozmawiać z Koreańczykiem o chomikach. Jak zwykle nikt go nie słuchał. Chomiki nie odniosły żadnej szkody i przy pierwszej okazji znarkotyzowały się do nieprzytomności ssaniem sznurówek Otabka Altina.

I wszystko było jak dawniej.

*/*

koniec


End file.
